


Water-Logged

by TrueRoar



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Death, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Fakehaus (Mentioned), M/M, Murder-Suicide, Poor Micoo, Sorry Not Sorry, Violence, prepare for feels, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueRoar/pseuds/TrueRoar
Summary: Michael Jones would be forever changed thanks to this heist. They had failed in his mind, but soon he would realize he had lost everything when they returned to the warehouse.Loosing the only two people that made life worth living anymore took its toll heavily on the Jersey Lad.





	Water-Logged

"Gavin!!" Michael called out with his hands cupped around his mouth to amplify the sound of his voice. Hoping to get a familiar goofy British one in response as he walked along the beach they had used to escape at the end of their heist. Gavin was with Geoff when they separated to loose the cops. But Plan G never arrived at the rendezvous to meet up with Crazy Mad and Jack. "Where are you Gav..." He murmured his eyebrows furrowing as his gaze travels along the shoreline.

"Michael!" Someone called out making the curly haired male spin around to look for the source. His eyes catch Jack near the water with Ryan hunched over walking backwards with something in his hands.

_No... Please don't be who I think it is..._

Running over Michael's eyes widen at the sight. It wasn't who he thought it was but it was just as bad.

Geoff was laid in the sand by Ryan, his dark hair, and clothes soaked while his eyes remained unblinking staring at the empty sky. Dropping to his knees beside his boss in the wet sand, Michael gritted his teeth upon seeing the bullet wounds in his torso staining the man's usually pristine suit.

"Guys!" A different voice called to the trio tearing their attention from the sopping wet corpse of their leader to Jeremy standing a little way down the beach pointing out into the water.

There were no officers as far as Michael could see but his blood ran cold at what he did see when he stood. Inhaling deeply as if it were his last breath Michael dashed down the beach towards the water.

"Gavin!!" He screamed drawing out the vowels in the Brit's name a little his breath rushing from his lungs as the name left his lips.

It wasn't long before the cold of the water gripped his legs as he waded toward the shape floating on the water. A very familiar Union Jack parachute holding the body of Gavin Free at the top of the water.

"Jesus Christ! No no no!" He chanted in panic as he splashed around to reach his best friend and pull the unmoving man into his arms feeling the iciness of his skin through his soaked clothes. "Gavin! Gavin wake up!" He growled but the sandy brunet's head drooped as if trying to hide his face.

Not accepting that was in front of him Michael managed to make it back to the beach dragging Gavin with him as their friends and co-workers gathered.

Jack couldn't watch the scene before her unfold making her hide her face against Ryan's shoulder. Michael's panic and his refusal of Gavin's status as he attempted CPR with tears in his eyes. It broke her heart to see the young man this way.

"Michael... Please." Jeremy begged kneeling beside his fellow Lad making him stop, take a deep breath before a cry ripped from his chest, and he buried his face into the chest of the younger man.

"You can't leave me too!" He roared in anguish feeling his nails pierce the flesh of his palms to the point that he left small crescents in the skin. "Not after Ray! Come back you moron!"

The remaining present members of Fake AH remained in silence as the auburn haired man grieved over the loss of his best friend.

"I said come back..." He croaked after his screaming fit lifting his head from Gavin's chest.

"We should bury them and head home..." Jack whispered as she kneeled on Michael's other side looking at Geoff hanging limply in Ryan's arms. "It's all we can do now Michael. I'm sorry."

It was all she said before she stood and began to walk away with Ryan and Jeremy on her heels to find a place to hide their deceased friends from sight.

Wiping the tears from his eyes with his jacket, Michael stilled as he went to stand spotting a familiar gleam on Gavin's chest. His Creeper pendant visibly laying against his dark blue shirt.

Moving again Michael shakily removed the pendent before putting it around his own neck with his matching diamond.

"Team Nice Dynamite, Gav... Always..." He murmured as he lifted the man's limp corpse in his arms to follow the others slowly. Michael would be forever changed thanks to this heist. They had failed in his mind. Having lost Plan G completely was something they would never recover from. Geoff's leadership, and Gavin's stupid energy would never be replicated by another.

Michael had lost everything when they returned to the warehouse to store their weapons and see the home team about how much they finished with. But they had been attacked by the rival crew they had stolen the heist idea from.

Lindsay, Kerry, and Trevor were killed in the firefight.

The penthouse was the last place a Fake had seen Michael before he was found again in a car accident a few weeks later after being shot by a member of the same crew that attacked the warehouse.

 

As he bled out Michael could have sworn that he saw Gavin and Lindsay appear to save him and keep him awake despite how tired he felt.

_"Micool we don't need you dying too!"_ He thought he heard a British voice chime feeling his own blood pool around him and cool in the autumn temperature.

_Gross... Just take me already death... Does it really need to take this long? I'm not even in pain..._

_"Michael! C'mon! They need you!"_ A female, Lindsay, insisted but Michael still didn't move or call for help. He was ready to die. Starting crap with FakeHaus after their assault on Fake AH's warehouse was all he needed to achieve it since he couldn't bring himself to die by his own hand.

"Achievement Unlocked. Annoy FakeHaus to the point that they kill you with your own car..." He chuckled, painfully wincing before he stilled having felt his consciousness slip from his grasp, and watched the world disappear.

_Nah... I'm going to rest... I doubt Mogar in the hands of the LSPD would survive anyways..._

_Save a spot for me Gav and Linds. I'll be there soon..._


End file.
